Départ
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Des Poufsouffles de 7ème année retrouvent leur chambre après la Grande Bataille. En préparant leurs malles, les souvenirs de ces derniers jours affluent, et la mémoire de la guerre s'y mêle.


Il y a encore une licorne en peluche sur une étagère, et une pile de quatre ou cinq livres à côté.

Sur le bureau, un bout de parchemin est étalé et les encriers ne sont pas fermés.

 _Holly Wilkins, 7 ème année, Métamorphose_

 _Devoir à rendre pour le 3 mai_

 _Sujet 1 : La métamorphose : une science de l'esprit ou du corps ?_

 _D'après les recherches de Ruth Henson, scientifique de renom du XVIIIème siècle, la métamorphose est une science de l'âme. La métamorphose est-elle une science de l'âme ou du corps ? Étymologiquement parlant, la métamorphose implique un changement physique chez un être ou une chose. L'élever au rang de science en fait un sujet d'étude qui peut évoluer avec le temps. Si on la considère comme une science de l'âme on suggère qu'elle fait appel à la force mentale de celui provocant la métamorphose. S'il est plutôt question d'une science du corps, il faut alors supposer que la métamorphose dépend plus de l'objet, vivant ou inerte, qu'elle transforme. Il faut alors se demander si l'actant -le lanceur du sort- doit se concentrer uniquement sur un aspect - soit l'objet de la métamorphose, soit sa propre volonté- pour obtenir une métamorphose réussie._

 _Dans ces conditions, il parait pertinent de savoir comment fonctionne la métamorphose._

 _Premièrement j'évoquerai la nécessité d'être une science de l'esprit pour la métamorphose, pour ensuite traiter son insuffisance et enfin expliquer la nécessité pour la métamorphose d'être aussi une science des corps._

 _Dans un premier temps, nous nous intéresserons à la nécessité de faire d'une science telle que la métamorphose une science de l'esprit. En tant que telle, on pourrait facilement la relier à la psychomagie par exemple. Elle implique effectivement l'étude de son propre être, ce qui est autant plus flagrant s'il s'agit d'autométamorphose. Ainsi les Animagi doivent avoir le complet contrôle de leur esprit avant de tenter une métamorphose. Les conséquences peuvent êtres fatales si ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, la seule personne Animagus ayant de lourds antécédents psychiatricomagiques connue à ce jour est hospitalisée depuis des années en soins intensifs._

 _On remarque également que les Animagi ont de moins en moins besoin de se concentrer, ils deviennent habitués au changement, signe que la métamorphose est bien une science de l'esprit, puisqu'elle provoque des automatismes. Dans De l'esprit et de la métamorphose, le Dr George Henson rapporte que l'étude qu'il a mené sur un Animagus révèle que le cerveau ne semble pas subir de changement que le patient soit sous sa forme animale ou humaine. L'esprit semble rester intact._

 _Si la métamorphose ne dépend pas de l'esprit comment expliquer qu'alors que j'ai un corps similaire à celui de mon voisin, une métamorphose sur autrui demande-t-elle plus de travail qu'une sur moi-même ?_

Les réflexions d'Holly s'arrêtent là.

Un devoir de Sortilèges gratifié d'un grand E gît juste à côté, sous un mug de thé au motif fleuri oublié, accompagné d'une plume cassée que personne n'a encore pris la peine de jeter.

Il y a un sweat à capuche moldu sur le dossier de la chaise, et une cage à hibou en équilibre sur le siège.

Tout est dans l'état où elles l'avaient laissé, les chambres des Poufsouffles n'ont pas été touchées par la bataille.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une plante en pot s'épanouit.

Dans la salle de bains, les trousses de maquillage sont restées en vrac. Un verre contient des brosses a dents colorées, et dans le meuble, on peut voir des serviettes de toilette jaunes. Des brosses sont alignées dans un tiroir, avec un miroir à manche et un flacon de démêlant.

On peut voir de la mousse dans la baignoire, Jessie prenait sa douche quand les nouvelles d'une bataille imminente étaient parvenues aux filles du dortoir.

Elles se regardent, Jessie, Rae, Holly, Hannah et Susan.

Quatre d'entre elles sont restées pour la bataille. Rae, elle, a préféré partir : elle est la seule famille que son petit frère, en première année, a, depuis la mort de Mr et Mrs Paterson. Elle n'a pas voulu risquer de lui enlever ça. La famille avant tout. Rae et le petit John n'ont pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis Noël. Chacune de ses camarades respecte cela.

Des autres filles, seule Jessie n'a pas combattu : elle s'occupait des blessés.

Susan, Holly et Hannah ont toutes été des combattantes volontaires.

Holly a dû être envoyée à Ste-Mangouste à l'issue de la bataille. Elle était pour le moment dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses jambes, et Susan poussait son fauteuil dès que nécessaire.

Susan et Hannah étaient aussi intactes qu'on pouvait l'être dans ces circonstances. Leurs cicatrices, la majorité invisibles à l'œil nu, mettraient du temps à guérir.

C'était étrange d'être de nouveau là, ensemble. La sérénité de leur chambre semble entachée par les souvenirs de la guerre.

Susan baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas que les autres voient ses larmes. Holly serre la main sur le dossier de sa chaise roulante, et elle lui fait un faible sourire.

Jessie jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dans moins de deux mois, ce serait l'été.

« - Hé, beauté, ça faisait longtemps. Tu as bien grandi pendant mon absence, je parie que les filles se sont bien occupées de toi.» lance Rae, appréciative, en cajolant une des feuilles de la plante en pot.

Les adolescentes commencent à ranger leurs affaires avec lenteur. Un paquet de cigarettes tomba lorsque Jessie récupéra son sweat-shirt bleu.

Elle le ramasse en soupirant. Elle les avait confisquées à un 4ème année pendant une de ses rondes. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre. Elle espère qu'elle pourra le revoir, qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est un Serdaigle. Sa sœur avait été préfète de Poufsouffle. Alissa. Elle se rappelle bien d'elle, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses chaussettes hautes rayées. Comment s'appelle le garçon, déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Des traits taillés à la serpe avec des boucles blondes angéliques. Tout le monde l'appelle Red, pour une raison obscure. Peut-être Alan ? Ou Adam. Alban ? Elle ne sait vraiment pas.

Susan a un cadre photo entre les mains. Il était posé sur la commode. Dessus, Ernie, Jessie et elle. Elle retient un sanglot. C'est Colin qui l'a prise. Elle ne le connaissait pas trop, mais il était gentil.

Holly se met à fredonner doucement, Susan l'aidant à réunir ses affaires.

Hannah prit la plume sur le bureau entre ses doigts. C'était une petite plume, avec son nom gravé sur le manche doré et un ruban mauve formant un noeud juste au-dessus. La plume était brune, avec des petites tâches blanches. Elle était cassée en deux et un peu abîmée.

Il y a quelques jours, elle avait fait tomber sa plume sans s'en rendre compte. Holly avait marché dessus sans le vouloir. Elle s'était tout de suite excusée et avait promis à Hannah de lui en racheter une par correspondance dès le lendemain.

Hannah avait hoché la tête et séché ses larmes. La valeur affective de sa plume était grande. Elle espérait la faire réparer dans une boutique, les Reparo qu'elle avait essayé n'avaient aucun effet.

C'était sa voisine qui lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard. Ana était une jeune femme Cracmolle qui avait fait du babysitting pour les Abbott quand Hannah était petite. Ana et elle avaient conservé un lien assez fort au fur et à mesure des années.

Ana fabriquait des plumes comme celle que la jeune fille avait entre les mains et les vendait.

Elle avait disparu quand Hannah avait quinze ans, comme nombreux Cracmols après la réapparition de Voldemort.

 _That felt like... like... l_ _ike a Dementor kiss (Ça ressemblait à... à... à... un baiser de Détraqueur)_

 _Hopeless and desesperate, h_ _ungry and cold and ultimate. (Sans espoir, désespéré et froid et affamé et final)_

 _I promise you that someday_ _I'll break the spell (Je te promets qu'un jour je briserai le sort)_

 _And we'll smile again, y_ _oung and fearless. (Et nous sourirons de nouveau, jeunes et insouciants)_

 _I am a dancer, a star, a breathe , a lover (Je suis un(e) danseur/se, une étoile, une respiration, un(e) amoureux/se)_

 _Burn, you little fire, show me your lights, (Brûle, petit feu, montre moi tes lumières)_

 _I'll tell you about the whole world (Je te raconterai le monde dans son intégralité)_

 _And we'll kiss again under the old oak. (Et nous nous embrasserons de nouveau sous le vieux chêne)_

 _I want to break your silly neck and I yearn for your gentle touch, (Je veux briser ton cou idiot et je me languis de ton doux toucher)_

 _I love you, hate you, adore you, can't stand you : (Je t'aime, te hais, t'idolâtre, ne peux te supporter)_

 _We're different in so many ways but still so much alike (Nous sommes si différent(es) mais pourtant si semblables)_

 _You're my deepest fears and my greatest joys, (Tu es mes peurs les plus profondes et mes plus grandes joies)_

 _Absolutely nothing and yet my everything (Absolument rien et pourtant mon tout)_

 _Give me your cracked lips, your bruised heart, your tear-filled eyes and your broken bones (Donne-moi tes lèvres gercées, ton cœur couvert de bleus, tes yeux larmoyants et tes os brisés)_

 _I'll give you mine. (Je te donnerai les miens)_

Holly adorait cette chanson. Ça racontait l'histoire d'amour impossible entre la Vie et la Mort. Elle trouvait ça apaisant.

 _I have to go now, dear angel and poison of mine. (Je dois partir maintenant, mon cher ange et poison)_

 _But I promise you : I'll take care of your children (Mais je te le promets : je prendrais soin de tes enfants)_

 _Because, you know, they're also mine. (Parce que, tu sais, ce sont aussi les miens.)_

Pour la première fois, Holly comprit le véritable sens de ces dernières paroles. La Mort promettait à la Vie de bien s'occuper des vivants une fois qu'ils passeraient dans l'autre royaume.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour éviter de pleurer.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à partir.

Quelque chose attrapa le regard de Jessie qui se mit à dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse tandis que Hannah aidait Holly à faire léviter son fauteuil.

"Hé !" appela Jessica.

Les deux garçons de 4ème année devant elle se retournèrent. Elle se précipita sur le blond et le serra dans ses bras à lui briser les côtes. Son ami lui jeta un regard interloqué mais le garçon pour lequel Jessie s'était soudain prise d'affection paraissait aussi étonné que lui. Quand Jessie se mit à pleurer, il essaya maladroitement de répondre à son étreinte. Elle finit par se détacher de lui et il eut l'air soulagé.

"Tiens. Tes cigarettes. Tu devrais pas avoir ça sur toi à ton âge, c'est une vraie saloperie. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles bien." dit-elle en sortant le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait récupéré tout à l'heure de la poche de sa cape.

Arrivées devant le portail les filles s'arrêtèrent un instant, contemplant le vieux château. Elles avaient passé des moments tragiques ici, mais aussi de bons moments. Les concours de plantes en pot, les repas que le Professeur Chourave organisait pour les Poufsouffles qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances, les matchs de Quidditch, les gâteaux de la mamie d'Holly, les soirées au coin du feu, le Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la cérémonie du Choixpeau... C'étaient de bons souvenirs.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres, Jessie ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de transmettre sa bonne humeur aux autres passagers. Une bonne Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas avoir que des pensées négatives.

Entouré d'amis, tout était possible. Même se reconstruire, d'après les Poufsouffles.


End file.
